Roommates
by MightyBeefoven
Summary: When a shy, lacking self-esteem Yugi Mutou, agrees to share an apartment with, an over-confident Yami Panahasi, could it be the worst or best decision of his life?
1. Chapter 1

Roommate

Chapter 1 : Book bags and Best friends

Yami yawned and stretched in his seat. His tired crimson eyes had dulled, deep ruby, strained from not wearing his contacts again.

He was a rather, different, looking individual. Deep red eyes, unusually tanned for the climate, and spiked tri-coloured hair.

Most people accused him of dying it, but it was totally natural, blonde bangs fell in his face and shot up into the mass of black and red spikes that he had gelled up with considerable effort.

He glanced up from his table to the wall clock of the small coffee shop. He had been sat for a couple of hours now, determined for once to finish his history homework, but not really getting anywhere.

'Shit'

He thought frustrated, he couldn't afford to not bother with another project, the end of the summer holidays would be over in a couple of days and he'd barely started his holiday assignments.

He could just hear his history teacher, Mr Nixon, ranting in his mind about sloppy presentation and failed deadlines. Like he gave a damn, if he didn't have such a crap teacher, who was always prejudice against him because his parents were rich, and 'rich parents bought their arrogant children through university', then maybe he would try.

If only he had known that Yami's parents hadn't spoken to him in years, because of his 'lifestyle choice' and were simply content to send him money for his rent and food.

As long as he wasn't starving to death in the cold, they had clear consciences about letting there sixteen year old move into a foreign county and live by himself.

.

Fortunately for Yami, his cousin (by his parents marriage), who was currently residing in Japan to buy out an old gaming company, had, very uncharacteristically, extended a hand of friendship towards the stranded boy, and in time they became close.

Yami never had asked why, the older teen had done so much for him.

He'd set him up for schools and Uni's, found him a decent apartment and had been there for him when he finally broke down, after weeks of inner turmoil, that his 'family' would rather pretend he didn't exist than accept having a homosexual child.

Yami had insisted he paid for school, his overzealous pride would not allow for any more charity, so he did so by working nights at a local bar, illegally for a while, but he had always looked older than he really was.

At eighteen he had saved up enough to enrol in a good University. After studying for a year the novelty had worn off, and he wasn't enjoying it as much as he had hoped.

His parents had always said he didn't have any discipline or pride when it came to school, and he was beginning to believe them.

Stirring up memories he would sooner forget, he turned his attention down at the papers in front of him, reaching for the coffee cup, only to discover it was empty, annoyance began to bubble in his stomach. It was just having one of those days where nothing went right.First it was that damn taxi driving that nearly running him over, then the bus that drove straight into that puddle, thus soaking his new jeans and now, no coffee, and no finished homework, god he could scream.

He pushed the project away angrily, damn it all, why did he always leave his homework to the last week of the holidays, might as well not even do it, nope couldn't be bothered with it anymore, screw it and screw his parents to.

He sighed, before letting his head flop down onto the table; hard.

"Fuck!"

The other occupants of the small café turned to stare at the source of the obscenity, a few older one's grumbling about young people today, and a few younger ones got up and left when they recognised the teen's crazy tri-coloured hair.

Nobody could deny Yami had a temper, or that he often 'misplaced' it.

A pair of honey brown eyes glanced up at the frustrated teen, the owner of the eyes rolled them and turned to the coffee station behind him.

'oh ere we go'

The teen thought as he poured the deep black liquid into a mug.

Yami growled into the table to save himself the embarrassment of flinging his homework across the café.

"Wat's up wit ta now, yer scaring ma custom away, yams"

A tall messy haired blond, wearing a long black apron, sat down next to the aggravated Egyptian and pushed a double espresso towards him.

"Ere on me"

"Thanks"

He muttered, not really caring if Jou heard him or not, he wasn't in the mood for the blond right now.

Yami pulled his soar head up from the table to grab the drink, not before glaring at the boy next to him.

"And don't ever call me 'yams' again in public."

Jou just laughed, and threw an arm around the seriously disgruntled teen's shoulders, deciding to have a little fun with his friend,

"Awww, wat ya fink I'm gonna ruin yer badass image ya, Aww, poor wittle yam-yam, do ya wat a wollie pop, make it better"

Yami glanced up at his now dead best friend, crimson eyes burning, absolutely furious with the blonde. No one took the piss outta Yami Atemu Panahasi and survived with their private's still attached, best friend or not, especially not when he was having a bad day.

"You.Are.So.Dead."

Looking back it may not have been the best course of action Jou may have taken on that warm day in September, but hell, who knew.

Jou took the opportunity to pull the arm around Yami up, and catch the smaller into a headlock before he had a chance to carry out his threat.

Yami may have only reached 5"3 in his eighteen years of life, but his slight framed body was packed with muscles from hard core sessions at his local gym and hours of kickboxing. Yes, he made good use of his anger problem, good use.

However for Jou, this meant that as soon as he let go, a serious ass kicking was in order, and didn't Jou know it too.

"Now calm…. down, _Yami_, I was….. just…. Joki..ng wit ya".

Jou managed to gasp out before he was thrown to the floor. He looked up fearfully, and straight away wished he hadn't. Yami looked furious. Jou cowered on the floor, he was soo dead.

"YAMI PANAHASI!, THAT'S ENOUGH. FIRST YOU ATTACK MY STAFF AND THEN YOU SCARE MY CUSTOMERS AWAY, DON'T MAKE ME DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET LATER!."

Both boys, shocked out of their pants, gaped up at the source of the noise.

Mai valentine, the owner and manager of the shop, red faced and crazy eyed stood before them looking ready to kill in her needle point stilettos, and 2 sizes too small baby blue boobtube.

"JOU!, behind. Counter. NOW."

A relieved Jounouchi practically sprinted away, thanking all the gods he knew he wasn't the one in Mai's firing line.

Finding himself a comfortable spot at the station, he got ready to watch the fireworks.

To Yami the physics of what happened next seemed impossible.

Mai, in all her terrifying glory had given him the 2nd best ear bashing of his life, lost her rag when he pretended that he wasn't listening and had picked him up, yup picked him up bodily and thrown him out of the café.

He lay there in the street too shocked to move, and just stared at the shop door. Just completely in awe of how a bimbo in stilettos had managed to throw him a good 4 feet no less into the street.

Mai, still red faced and fuming, slammed the door and sat behind the counter, next to a terrified Jou and tried to calm down.

Yami sat gawking in the street completely out of it, not even caring that he was sitting on a wet patch.

He didn't even notice when a small figure approached him and in a gentle voice, offered a hand up. His hand reached out automatically and pulled himself up.

He managed to grunt out a 'thank's', not even looking at the person who had helped him off the rough walk way, and continue his intent staring at the shop door.

The person behind him fidgeted nervously, opened his mouth to say something, but apparently lost the nerve and continued on down the street, not before glancing back at the taller with a badly concealed blush on their face.

Yami still completely oblivious to the fact someone had helped him, flinched when he saw Mai glaring back at him, and decided it was his cue to leave.

Just as he turned to walk away, he stopped and looked at his hand, it felt like he had missed something, like he had used it for something.

His brain cheered, glad that its owner was finally engaging it, firing millions of impulses to various neurons; it tried to explain to its uncooperative owner what had happened.

Finally beginning to comprehend, Yami sprang around and searched the road with his eyes for the owner of the small hand.

He caught sight of a figure in the distance but they were too far away for any real details, all he could make out was that the person was short with dark hair.

He could remember hazily the subtle voice of the character, but more the softness of his hands. Maybe he was a pianist or something his mind randomly implied, but Yami didn't really care, strangely curious about the person, he simply watched their back until the individual disappeared from sight.

Just as he was about to leave, something large and heavy collided with his head, almost knocking him to the ground. Rubbing his face he looked down to see his book bag lying at his feet, papers hurriedly stuffed in.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!!"

000000000lol00000000

They were an odd looking pair as they walked down the sidewalk together. You wouldn't have thought that two soo different looking people would be so close.

The girl, a tall brunette in tight fitted jeans, Ugg boots and low cut t-shirt walked side by side with a very diminutive boy that seemed no older than twelve. They were the same age in fact, although his soft childlike features and overly large violet eyes often belied his age. He was also wearing tight jeans, but instead styled buckled boots that reached his calves and a black tank top that showed off his lithe figure.

The petite male had just moved from a smaller town into the city to attend the local university, after taking a gap year to prepare, among other things not so pleasant.

The girl, Anzu was giving him a quick tour of the city before they moved on to the local letting agents near the university to get him a place to stay.

Anzu couldn't help but giggle at the dreamy look on her best friend's face. She linked arms with the petite framed teen, as they made their way down the sidewalk, coats hung over their shoulders in case the weather had a change of heart.

Yugi tried to glare at the girl, but failed miserably. Instead of the death glower he was aiming for, his soft features only managed a pout, and an adorable one at that. Anzu giggled again, but this time added an aww.

"Yugi you look so cute like that!" she said nudging him gently with an elbow.

"No, I don't, leave me alone" he muttered grumpily.

"Yes you do"

"No I don't!"

"You do"

"Anzuuuuuuu" he wined, staring big puppy dog eyes at his friend.

"Ohh, ok fine" she sighed; giving in. Sometimes Yugi was just too good at making people feel guilty.

"Sooooo" she said drawing out the word, while swinging an arm dramatically, causing the younger boy to laugh.

"What were you saying about this guy you saw today," she smiled a dazzling grin.

Yugi blushed pink, before turning dreamy again.

"WELLLLLLLLLL, tell all."

Yugi glanced up at her expectant gaze and smiled,

"Oh… Well….. , umm …... I was……. just ……. kinda…. on my way here and this guy was ……….well…. just sitting in the street really…, so yeah….. You know…… I helped him up," he said, taking a long breath.

"Aww, but Anzu, he was really handsome, you should have seen his eyes, they were just… well …amazing , they were really deep red, like crimson……and…..yeah…."

Anzu stared open mouthed at the smaller boy, as he rambled away not making too much sense, with a rather worrying dazed look on his face. Though, she couldn't help a small smile that rose to her lips, Yugi hadn't gotten so dreamy about a guy for a long time.

The confidence beating he'd received from the last time he'd dated had completely destroyed his self-esteem and assurance. Very rarely did he ever approach people on his own, even less those he fancied.

Sighing, Yugi continued to hum distractedly, not noticing the look his best friend was giving him and started to day dream about the man again.

Anzu exhaled noisily, took a deep breath and tried to engage the boy in some actual conversation.

"Sooooooooooo?"

Yugi glanced up, returning from his daydreaming reluctantly.

"Hnmm, oh sorry, so what?" He questioned, blushing lightly, embarrassed that he'd almost forgotten Anzu was there.

"What did you say to him?" she asked excitedly, glad the smaller boy was listening.

"Say?" Yugi felt his face begin to heat up.

"Yeah what did you talk about?"

Yugi glanced down at the floor to hide the blush creeping up to his ears.

"oh , I … um didn't really talk to him, just kinda helped him up"

"Huh, you didn't talk to him, I thought you liked him?

Yugi raised his red face from the floor to meet Anzu's gaze, and she realised the answer to her question.

"Oh, honey!"

Yugi lent into the girl as she wrapped a comforting arm around his slim shoulders, they walked in silence for a while, until Yugi sniffed quietly.

"I hate being me"

The girl looked down at him sadly, letting the boy spill his feelings while she listened silently, as she had done many times in the past few months.

"I mean I don't hate me….but …I wish …… I just wish …. I just wish I wasn't so shy, I wish I'd never met….., I wish I'd done something, I hate being like this, I hate it, I hate it so much Anzu"

He felt her arm tighten around him, offering comfort. He didn't remove his gaze from the ground, slowly passing through his vision, but he could feel Anzu's blue eyes watching him, waiting for him to continue. She was waiting for him, she knew he had more to say. Yugi couldn't help but feel priveligded to just have met the girl, let alone deserve such an understanding best friend.

"I wish I was more like you"

"Me?"

"Yeah," the boy continued, "You're never scared of anyone, you can just talk to anybody and you always go up to the guys you like, not like me."

"So I'm outgoing, it's not the be all and end all of everything Yugi," she said giving the boy a dazzling smile that she saved for him alone.

"It is to me," he whispered.

"I know Yugi, you just need to come out of yourself more and not be worried about what people think of you." She spoke quietly, gentle running a hand up and down his arm. "I know it's hard after what happened, but we all know you've got it in you."

Yugi couldn't help the small bubble of happiness that rose in his chest at the mention of the rest of his friends, although it quickly dissipated.

He sniffed again.

"You make it so sound easy Anzu, but….but what if …you know last time..., I couldn't live through that, not again."

He desperately tried to blink the moisture away from the corner of his eyes, he couldn't cry, not here, not in front of Anzu. He'd shed enough tears at that man's expense, he'd hurt enough.

"Yugi", the girl caught the boys chin, and titled his face up to meet her eyes. He complied reluctantly, "we won't let it happen again, you saw what Jou and Honda did when they found out, do you really think that their going to let you date any one" she sighed exasperatedly, while air quoting, "that 'poses a threat'".

The smaller teen smiled thinking of the new 'body guards' he acquired.

"Yugi, just because you had a bad experience, with that, that asshole, doesn't mean you should give up, it means you should just try again, you know I always be here for you, we all will"

"I know…."

He smiled, that girl and her speeches, but she always made him feel better. He quickly wiped his face on the back of his sleeve, a mustered the biggest smile he could. They continued walking in a comfortable silence that only close friends could feel at ease about. That is until the taller of the two had an idea. Deep red eyes, now she remembered why Yugi's description sounded so familiar, she felt rather stupid for not seeing it earlier.

'Would it work, their so different, like complete opposites but opposites attract right,maybe...'

Hell, if this worked she could change to people's lives for the better...it should work, she already knew Yugi fancied the other...but would said other like the boy back...Yugi was definatly cute...it could work, maybe... a positive maybe.

Anzu formulating a plan in her mind couldn't help the giggle that reached her lips, before looking the smaller confused teen in the eye.

"Yugi, were best friends right?"

"Right" he replied slowly, wondering what the girl was giggling about, he didn't look that cute, did he.

"Then make me a promise?" she asked, an innocent look in her eyes, akin to one a snake might give before it bites.

"Umm, ok, promise what?" he glanced at the girl, not really seeing where she was heading with this, and rather scared by the look she was giving him.

"Promise me that the next time you see this guy, you'll go and talk to him" she finished looking triumphant.

The amethyst eyed teen paled and swallowed thickly.

"I…I...what!"

"Promise me"

Seeing the fiery look in the brunette's eyes, the boy thought better than to argue.

"I …..I...promise, happy now"

"Very"

" S'not like I'll ever meet him again, this place is huge" he mumbled looking around.

"Ohh, you never know" she said slyly, winking in an 'I know something you don't know' way.

After glaring at the girl (pouting) and muttering under his breath about annoying, interfering best friends, for a while, the short teen combed a hand through his untameable tri-coloured hair, and nudged the grinning girl next to him.

"Hey Anzu, you wanna go get that shake with me?"

"Ohh, I thought you'd never ask," she replied happily, brushing a stray hair out of his eyes.

"Anzuuu!" he whined knocking her hand away, tucking the wild blond lock behind his ear.

Both giggling, the pair turned the corner and walked towards the shake shop.


	2. not enough

Yami shuffled in through the door to his apartment, dropped his book bag unceremoniously onto the floor and kicked the door shut, resulting in a loud bang and probable pissed off neighbouring residents

Hey peeps,

So I had a change of mind, I've decided to use the third storyline for this fanfic (yes I did write three different versions of the plot, I know I have no life) which means a small change to the plot line. Resulting in a lot more angst, however I think it still fits the first chapter hopefully you'll agree. But don't worry there will be happiness, fluff and comedy later…..plus maybe a little yaoi. If you're good…..lol. Anyway I also forgot the disclaimer, tee hee silly me, so

I OWN NUFFIN, except the plot line, so no stealing.

00000000000000lol000000000000

Yami shuffled in through the door to his apartment, dropped his book bag unceremoniously onto the floor and kicked the door shut, resulting in a loud bang and probable pissed off neighbouring residents.

Every single person in the entire apartment block knew of Yami Atemu Panahasi's somewhat legendary temper, like for loud explicit music and tendency to slam doors.

By the gods, they hated him. No-one ever stayed long in the block simply because they couldn't stand the noise. If anyone tried to confront the angry teen about it, they'd leave with bruised egos and split lips. They tried calling the police once, but it turned out relations of the one and only Seto Kaiba, were, apparently, immune from the law.

Money really could buy you anything.

So, in the end they stopping trying, but that didn't stop them wishing for a miracle.

Little did they know that sometimes, just sometimes, miracles do happen.

Yami wondered lazily into the open plan living/dining room and picked a remote of the dark leather couch. He reached toward the huge black stereo system with surround sound speakers that he'd had installed the day he moved in, and pushed the on button.

He selected a track and then pushed the up volume button to as high as it went, dropping the remote on the coffee table, he walked into the kitchen. Music exploded from the speakers causing them to vibrate against the wall, Yami began to bounce his head steadily to the extremely loud beat of Linkin Park – somewhere I belong.

He strode over to the fridge where a map of the city had been taped, another small reminder that he belong in this place. He picked up a red pen from the side and crossed out yet another place he'd been throw out and barred from.

He stared blankly at the map covered with red marks, clear and undeniable evidence of his lack of control, turning around slowly he leaned his back against the hard cool surface. A hand made its way up to rub his face and curl itself in his hair. Slowly, he slid down the smooth surface until he reached the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest, and rested his face in his hands. He stayed there for the longest time, not thinking, not feeling, and barely hearing the music pounding in the background.

He couldn't believe he'd done it again, every time he lost control, he told himself would be the last, but it never was. He just got so angry, it overcame his mind and heart, he couldn't stop it, no-one could. Not the doctors, not the therapists, not even his friends.

He was so sick of being like this, he wanted to change but he couldn't, he just couldn't.

He wasn't always like this, he'd been happy once, although his life in Egypt, seemed a million years away right now.

He couldn't understand this change, he was still the same person right, right?.

His parents were right; there was something wrong with him, something terrible wrong.

It hurt, deep inside something was dieing. Yami could feel it rotting and breaking, giving up the will to exist. Weakness. Sickness.

And it hurt, more than ever; it felt like he was back in Seto's mansion, the day he let it all come out. But there were no arms to hold him, no-one to embrace him until the pain had numbed.

Tears fought they way to the corners of his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall, crying was weakness, he couldn't be weak, must never be weak. That's what they had said, what they had wanted of him, but he'd failed, failed to be the son they had wanted.

He'd bought shame on his family name, and they'd sent him away, forgotten him.

It hurt so much, so much anger, so much pain, it was their fault, it was all their fault.

He hated them, hated them with everything he had, and missed them, soo much. More than anything in his entire life, he wanted to go home, he didn't care what they thought of him, how they looked at him, he just wanted to see them.

What he'd give just to smell the scent of his homeland in the wind, to bask in the burning sun, to hold his baby sister and to see her smile one more time.

He didn't belong here, this language wasn't his, the customs weren't his own, he wanted to go home, so badly. But to what home, he had no home, not any more. His father had made it pretty clear, either come back married to a women or don't come back at all.

They weren't his family, not anymore.

The only family he had now was here, in Japan, Seto. Although Yami hardly ever had chance to see him, he worked so much. He got a brief call now and then but it wasn't enough.

Not enough.

Yami lifted his head up from his hands to study his empty apartment, always empty.

He tried having roommates, but it never worked out. He gone through so many boyfriends, so many, but they were never enough; he was still angry, still alone. He'd never had a relationship that had lasted more than a couple of weeks, they weren't right, no-one was ever right. He didn't know what he was looking for and so he never found it.

It was just him, always just him.

A burning tear slowly slipped from the corner of his deep ruby eyes and fell softly against his high cheekbone.

It slowly slid down his face, caressing the contour of his cheek, glistening innocently, before reaching his angled chin and dropped silently onto the floor.

Alone. So alone.

Inside him something finally broke, something gave up, his shoulders shook, he couldn't stand it, not anymore.

He needed someone, anyone, he just wanted to be held, like his mother used to and be told that it was ok, to know he was loved, that somebody cared.

But he couldn't cry, he wouldn't cry. Fire and anguish roared inside him like a terrible all consuming malice.

Holding back his tears, Yami let go the only way he knew how, he lashed out.

The glasses on the worktop, the mirror, the lamp, the pictures, anything and everything within reach, lay tattered and broken in his wake.

The pain didn't lessen; it became stronger and burned, deep within his dying heart, fuelling his anger, his pain, his weakness.

He didn't stop, he tore the place apart, like a terrible storm he raged and destroyed.

Until he slipped silently, brokenly against a wall, dropped down to the floor. Bloodied hands cut from shards of glass, wrapped themselves around his body, and he sat there quietly, exhausted, until dark dreams took him.

BANG, BANG, BANG.

Yami jolted awake and gazed blurrily towards the door.

"OI, YAMI, OPEN THE DOOR WOULD YA!"

His hurting body unwillingly rose from the floor unsteadily and shakily he made his way through the mess to the door.

The blonde called through the door again, but softer than before.

"HEY, MAN….look I'm really sorry….bout earlier…I didn't mean ta…Just open the door would ya…..Yami….come on man…."

He pulled out his keys from a jean pocket, wincing as he tried to unlock the door with

his sore hands. He slowly pulled the door open, and stared the blond in the face, with a masked stoic expression.

"About time, its fu……" Jou paused "…… shit"

The blonde stepped in slowly, eyes taking in the destroyed apartment before returning to the blank boy beside him.

"Yami…" a gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

Blood shot eyes turned to the owner of the gentle hand. His shoulder started to shake

For the first time in a long time, the mask crumbled. Jou's arms slowly encircled the broken teen and he leaned deeply into the embrace. Yami's hands grasped tightly to the taller boy as if he would disappear at any moment, he buried his face into the boy's neck. But he found little comfort in the tender embrace.

Something, somewhere deep inside of him told him, it wasn't enough. He clung tighter, eyes stinging with wetness, it wasn't enough.

It wasn't enough.


End file.
